


Sweet as Sugar

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: north stealing condiments from where theyre offered at the coffee shop and when washington catches him and confronts him he says ‘please dont tell them all the other places have banned me and i cant drink my coffee without creamer’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sugar

North grabbed handfuls of the free sugar packets and stuffed them into his pockets. He knew that they were intended for people who just needed one of two, but his supply at home was running low and he needed more for his coffee.

"Um, what are you doing?"

North looked up quickly and locked eyes with the guy who was staring at him. He look Brazilian, with blonde hair and green eyes. Freckles covered his face and he was a bit scruffy. He was a little shorter than North, but not by much. He had sharp features and was well built. If North had believed in love at first sight, he would've started singing like a Disney princess.

Suddenly, North caught sight of the brown apron and the name tag pinned to it that read: "Hi! My name is Wash!"

"Getting some sugar?" North offered him a guilty smile.

Wash glanced down at North's bulging pockets. "Why... Why would you ever need that much sugar?"

North sighed. "Please don't make me put it back. All of the other coffee places have banned me and I need sugar with my coffee."

Wash snickered. "I'll let you keep it on one condition."

"What? I'll do anything!" North gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

A smile twitched on Wash's lips. "My shift just ended. You have to get some coffee with me."

North blinked in surprise, then grinned at the slightly blushing Wash. "What, are you going to offer me some more sugar too? Oh God, please! Not a date! Anything but a date!"

"Is that a yes or what?" Wash rolled his eyes at North's teasing.

"That's a yes. I already have a drink, so why don't you go get one and we can sit together." North gestured to the table that his coffee was cooling off on. It was by the large window, North often liked to watch the cars and pedestrians as they passed by.

Wash nodded and walked over the counter, where a drowsy looking guy with dark hair was taking orders. North sat at the table and watched as Wash talked to the guy, who glared at him as if Wash had killed his mother. He slowly moved to grab Wash a drink, taking his time, much to the displeasure of Wash and all the other people in line.

Eventually, Wash walked over, a drink in one hand. He sat down across from North and smirked. "Church calls you the sugar bandit."

"That's a fitting title, I guess." North shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"Why do you take those sugars? Stores sell packs of the stuff, they literally have bags of sugar." Wash leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow.

North shrugged. "These taste better. Plus, they're more convenient. I don't get sugar everywhere if I use the packets."

"Then just buy them," Wash suggested.

North snorted and shook his head. "They don't sell little packets of sugar anywhere that I can find. Unless you guys want to start charging, I'd be happy to pay."

"No, I mean just buy them in bulk online."

North froze mid sip. "That's a thing?"

"Yeah, we have to get them from somewhere."

"Wash, you've just changed my life forever," North smiled at him happily.

Wash slowly took a drink from his cup. He paused, then leaned forward a little and stared at North, looking curious. "How do you even know my nickname? I don't think I ever told you."

North pointed at Wash's chest. "Name tag, genius."

Wash glanced down at his apron. "Oh, oops. I kinda just started working here, I'm not used to everything quite yet."

"Yeah, I've never seen you here before. I come here a lot, nobody else will let me steal all of their sugar. Honestly, I think that Church buys more just for me." North looked over at Church, who was staring blankly at an angry customer.

"So, what's your name?" Wash brought North's attention back to him.

"Oh, sorry. I never told you. It's Noah. But everyone calls me North." North winked at Wash, who rolled his eyes again.

Wash stretched in his chair. His shirt rode up a bit, which caught definitely North's attention. "Well, nice to meet you North. I'm David. Everyone calls me Wash because my I went to college in Washington, so they just shortened that. Apparently it was too much of a mouthful."

"North is a nickname from my childhood. My parents have called me North and my twin sister South for as long as I can remember. I think it's because we're exact opposites." North shrugged, not really worried about the reason for his nickname.

"You have a twin? I'm an only child, but I've always wanted siblings." Wash tilted his head to the side, looking curious and thoughtful.

North chuckled at that. "Yeah, South is a handful. I guess technically, she's the older one of us, but I've always been protective over her. She hasn't always appreciated it, but I can't help it. She has a temper and would start a fight over a spilled cup of coffee if I didn't stop her."

Wash nodded in understanding. "I have a friend like that. The only reason she hasn't killed someone yet is because of her boyfriend. Although, he's not much better."

"I think I know who you're talking about. York and Carolina?" North gave Wash a knowing look. York and Carolina were about as easy to handle as South.

"Huh. Small world." Wash laughed a little bit and took another sip of his coffee.

"So, you said you were an only child? Sometimes I wish that I was too. When you're a twin, you're usually grouped with your sibling. I feel like people think of us as a whole and not individuals," North sighed.

Wash frowned. North hoped that he hadn't hit a nerve. Fortunately, Wash just shrugged it off. "Yeah, my mom was in the army, so she moved us around a lot. I lived with her, my grandpa, and two cats. Wherever we went, I was the new kid. Always have been, even here."

North gave Wash one of his famous, comforting smiles. "Did you just move to Chicago?"

Wash returned the warm smile hesitantly. "Yeah. I just got this job the other month. I only know York and Carolina because they live in the apartment next to mine. I haven't talked to them much, but there's a building barbecue or something soon. I'm planning on going to that."

"Wait, seriously? I live a floor below them with South! You should go to the barbecue with me!" North sat up excitedly and grinned at Wash.

Laughing, Wash nodded happily. "Sure. I'd love to."

Church walked up to them and cleared his throat loudly. "Hey, if you two lovebirds would kindly get out so I can close up, that would be great."

North glanced up at Church, then back down at his watch. It was getting late, he hadn't realized what time it was. Wash stood up from the table and motioned for North to follow him.

"Night, Church. Tell Tex I said hey," North waved goodbye as they walked out the door.

They were greeted with a light drizzle of rain around them. Wash squawked at the sudden wetness, making North chuckle. North was laughing until Wash pressed up against North's side to try and get away from some of the rain.

"Do you have something against rain?" North asked fondly, looked down at Wash, who was huddled under his arm.

Wash glared at him teasingly. "No, I just don't like getting wet."

North laughed softly and watched as Wash blinked water out of his eyelashes. His freckles stood out, even against his tan skin. Wash looked up at him, a question on his lips. Before he could ask anything, North leaned down and kissed Wash as the rain fell around them.

When they pulled away, Wash gave him a smile. "Kissing in the rain. That's cliché."

"So is meeting in a coffee shop," North pointed out.

"Whatever, who cares?" Wash wrinkled his nose adorably. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure." North offered his hand and Wash took it in his. They rushed across the street, hoping to avoid getting too wet. Luckily, their apartment building wasn't too far away.

Panting as they jogged, they both quickly ducked into the lobby. A big guy was standing at the P.O. boxes sifting through his mail.

Wash nodded at him. "Hey, Maine."

Maine turned around and gave Wash something that resembled a smile. "Wash. North...?"

North nodded and breathlessly laughed. Wash led him to the elevator and graciously pressed the "Up" button. The doors slowly slid open to reveal the empty elevator. They walked on and North pressed his floor number. South would have plenty of questions when she saw the blonde North was with.

North led Wash to his door. "Thanks for letting me steal a bunch of sugar."

"No problem, sugar thief. You should come upstairs and visit me soon. I'll be there." Wash turned to leave, but as a seemingly last thought, he kissed North sweetly. This kiss was shorter, but just as nice. Wash broke the kiss and nodded goodnight.

North let himself into his shared apartment, grinning to himself. South was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. North walked into the kitchen and emptied his pockets. Just before he turned to leave, he noticed some writing on one of the sugar packets. Once he stared at it, North realized that Wash must've put it in his pocket at some point because there were ten digits scribbled on it.


End file.
